<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>56 Years by BbluePparadise16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898021">56 Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16'>BbluePparadise16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Sad, Separation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five meets Y/N who offered to help him to gather all of his siblings. They spent time together and learned things from each other. But there was one problem: Five does not belong to Y/N's timeline. Knowing he cannot do anything, he decided to silently promise her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. See You in 56 Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five sat down on a stool by the counter on the same diner he went a few hours ago with Vanya. He was successful in finding Diego right away. Then, he found Vanya with pure luck after she unleashed her power last night. He was able to talk sense to her after discovering she had amnesia. He convinced her to stick by his side as they looked for their other siblings.</p><p>Everything was going accordingly to my plan. But then, Luther just had to tell little Vanya the whole truth behind the apocalypse.</p><p>He sighed as the waitress asked for his order. He answered without glancing up at the woman, “Coffee. Black.”</p><p>He heard her muttered under her breath, “Oh, you’re that little shit from earlier.” She walked away to grab some coffee.</p><p>He put his right hand on top of the counter and tapped it many times. It’s ironic how he wants to gather all of his siblings to stop the apocalypse when he chose to do everything alone back in 2019.</p><p>A girl sat down on the stool on his left. He paid her no attention as he waited for his coffee.</p><p>“Can I have a chocolate milkshake? Add a lot of chocolate syrup on top, will ya?”</p><p>The waitress asked, “Are you sure about that?” Five knew she was talking about the girl’s health.</p><p>The person beside him chuckled, “Yeah, I have to enjoy the moment while it lasts.”</p><p>The waitress scoffed as she ordered someone to make the milkshake. She put a coffee mug in front of him and poured the black coffee on it.</p><p>The girl beside him whistled before saying, “Damn, black coffee in our age? You’re a weird child.”</p><p>He ignored her as he sipped on his mug.</p><p>He felt her eyes staring at him from head to toe as if she was judging him. “You’re new. You’re clothes are different. Where did ya come from? New York, is that it?”</p><p>Five’s blood boiled as he gripped the mug tighter. He finally glanced at her way, only to send a glare, “I don’t know who you are, kid, but you have to keep your mouth shut.”</p><p>The girl blinked a few times, not even scared with his voice. “Kid? But we’re at the same age.”</p><p>“No, we’re no—” He closed his eyes to calm himself down. He wasn’t supposed to let anyone know about him nor his siblings. “I’m more matured than you.”</p><p>She glanced back and forth at his coffee and him, “Well, no shit. If you weren’t a kid, I would say you’re a grumpy old man.”</p><p>Five knows that talking more with her will only enrage him more. He wasn’t even supposed to talk to her!</p><p>He drank his coffee in one go which was a bad idea but he had no choice. He placed the mug on the counter quite harshly before making his way towards the exit.</p><p>He heard her shout, “Hey! You didn’t pay for your coffee!”</p><p>He felt slight guilt on not paying but he had no choice. Either he leaves to continue looking for his siblings or he wastes his time talking to a girl he wasn’t even supposed to talk to.</p><p>Turning left into an empty alleyway, he teleported to Elliot’s place to talk to Diego.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>In a matter of days, he was able to find their father and gather his siblings altogether. They even had supper with Reginald. But what he didn’t know was someone was following him and his siblings.</p><p>He only figured it out one day when he returned to 1963 after killing the board of directors. It was a desperate move that he wouldn’t want to do again. The good thing is that the Handler gave him the briefcase that can bring him and his siblings back in 2019 where they belong.</p><p>He heard Diego threatening an old woman in the telephone as he removed his bloody blazer after seeing Elliot’s dead body. He corrected them for mistaking “Öga föröga” as a name. Diego then apologized to the grandma on the telephone before asking Five his whereabouts. He only told them he had to do something and he has the briefcase that can get them back to 2019.</p><p>He was about to walk away to change his clothes when Diego blocked his way. “What is it, Diego?”</p><p>The curly-haired man crossed his arms, “You know someone whose name is Y/N?”</p><p>Five narrowed his eyes at the weird question, “No. Why’d you ask?”</p><p>Luther walked towards the nearest room before bringing someone to show to him. Five’s eyes widened as he realized who it was.</p><p>“Jesus! Are you planning to cut my arm’s blood circulation?”</p><p>“Wha— No.”</p><p>Five watched his giant brother sent an apologetic look at the girl who was rubbing her arm. She was the girl from the diner a few days back.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her before asking his brothers, “How did you find her?”</p><p>Luther answered, “We heard a gasp and we saw her removing the blanket from Elliot’s body.”</p><p>“I did everything I could do to get her to tell us the truth about his death but she only said that she has no involvement in it,” Diego sent a judgmental look on the girl who looked down on the ground.</p><p>Five knew the girl was no threat to them unlike Lila. But what was weird is that she managed to find Elliot’s place and went inside. He decided to interrogate her.</p><p>“How did you find this place?”</p><p>She looked around the brothers before staring back at Five, “I chased you when you ran away from the diner. I wanted to bring you back so you could pay for your coffee. I found you in an empty alleyway and saw you, uh, disappearing in a blue light.”

</p>
<p>Diego spoke up, “That doesn’t answer his question.”</p><p>She glared at him, “I was getting there until you decided to interrupt me.”</p><p>Five found himself smirking. He felt like interrogating her is not necessary anymore. He just wants to find out more about what she did to find Elliot’s place. He let her continue.</p><p>“I explored many streets of Dallas. I decided to give up on you so I went to the Mexican Consulate for personal decisions. I found you, your knife-throwing brother and his girlfriend on the second floor by the window. Long story short, I followed you all the way here after that.” She glanced at his siblings’ pictures taken by Elliot when they landed in Dallas without saying anything.</p><p>Five walked closer to her, “Okay, next question. Why are you here?”</p><p>“I have my own reasons.”</p><p>Diego pulled out a knife from his pocket, “You do know we can kill you here, right?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, except you won’t because I know you’re all good,” she arched her eyebrows at him. “You want to save the president, your other sister is participating in peaceful protests and all of you are saying you have to stop the apocalypse. Another thing, you won’t kill me because I didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>Diego sighed as he hid his knife, “Fuck, it’s like I’m talking to a girl version of Five.”</p><p>Y/N let out a cheeky smile, “I’ll take that as a compliment, knowing he’s the smartest among all of you.”</p><p>Five asked, “Okay, let’s say you’re harmless. What are you planning to do now that you’re here?”</p><p>Her face turned into a serious expression, “Just like what I said earlier, I know that you’re trying to stop the apocalypse. You said you have the briefcase with you that can get you guys back home. You need all of your siblings to be here for that to happen. I can help you by doing your search a lot easier and less waste of time.”</p><p>Luther spoke up, “How can you help us?”</p><p>“I can give you their address and some places they could be,” she saw them staring at her with a questioning look on their faces as if they were silently asking how did she know such things. She shrugged, “I stalked them.”</p><p>Five looked at her eyes to see if she was any traces of lies in it. But he didn’t find any. He needs to believe in her so they can make it in time. He can just ask her more questions when they are about to leave.</p><p>“Okay, fine.”</p><p>Y/N told them his siblings’ address. Five said to them that Luther would get Allison, Diego will handle Klaus while he and Y/N look for Vanya. He was still cautious with the girl who popped out of nowhere, trying to help them with her unknown reasons.</p><p>They all agreed with the plan and headed out on their separate ways.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Five was surprised at how useful Y/N was. She was able to tell him the directions for a shortcut so they could see his sister immediately. Not for long, they passed by Vanya’s car. He almost fought Vanya when he was trying to convince her to come with him.</p><p>He wasn’t really planning on fighting her since he was sure she’s more potent than him. He was only showing her that he’s willing to put up a fight despite the consequences. In the end, Vanya didn’t come with them but she would go to the alleyway, she said.</p><p>On their way back to Elliot’s place, Five was silent throughout the trip. But Y/N broke the silence by saying she was freaked out when she found out they all have superpowers. But that didn’t change the fact that she’ll help them.</p><p>Five could tell she was trying to calm him down and he can’t believe that it was actually working. He listened to her rants, processing every word coming out of her mouth. He realized he was starting to like her voice which was a bad thing. He only met her recently and he’s already imagining things.</p><p>He pushed the thoughts in the back of his head when they finally reached Elliot’s place. He and his siblings can finally go back to 2019.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Unfortunately, his plan didn’t work. Luther and Klaus were the only ones who arrived and Five had no choice but to do something that he wished he wouldn’t have to do. It was to meet the 1963 version of him. He explained to Luther and Y/N about his last plan and the seven stages of paradox psychosis. He assigned the both of them to be his spotters if the effects on him will be a lot worse.</p><p>Their meeting with the adult Five wasn’t easy. The young Five knew it could be a lot worse if Y/N wasn’t with him. Throughout their meeting, she stayed beside him.</p><p>She would rant about things she knew about Dallas and ask questions about the future. Five pushed her away many times but she continued talking to calm him and distract him from the paradox psychosis.</p><p>He couldn’t believe that it was actually working. He can’t help but feel like he knew Y/N for many years when in reality, this was the longest time they talk. He realized that he was comfortable with her as he gave in and entertained her questions about the future, not caring if he was spoiling everything to her. He also told her about his time in the Commission.</p><p>Five finally felt comfortable after a long time of living in distress. But it was ruined when the briefcase got destroyed, the president was still shot in the head, and Diego literally caught everyone’s attention as he tackled their father who turned out to be Reginald’s butler.</p><p>They were now back in Elliot’s place, watching the television. They noticed that Y/N was the only one who wasn’t reported. Five was relieved since she didn’t need any of that. Throughout the news, he noticed Diego would glance at Y/N. Not for long, the Hargreeves siblings began arguing with each other. Vanya eventually went upstairs, not wanting to listen to their argument anymore.</p><p>Diego then turned around to look at Y/N before pointing at her, “Why are you still here? You did your job. You can now go.”</p><p>Y/N tensed up. Five saw the flashes of hurt in her eyes for a second but it was quickly removed with an annoyed glance, “I already told you. I have my own reasons. And I’m 13 so how can I even hurt all of you.”</p><p>Diego rolled his eyes as he let out a sarcastic chuckle, “Yeah, right. For all we know, you might be working for the Commission.”</p><p>Five realized his brother has a point. With Diego’s situation with Lila, he was the one who figured out that she was pure bullshit. Now that the tables have turned, Diego was being the Five in his situation.</p><p>
  <em>But that can’t be. I’m a deadly assassin who can detect a person who is made out of bullshit. And I’m not sensing it on her.</em>
</p><p>Y/N looked at him as if she was asking for his help. Five felt everyone’s eyes on him. He was torn inside between helping his siblings or the girl he barely knows yet was always there for him even if they only spent a day together.</p><p>He shook his head as he glanced at her, “Answer Diego’s question, Y/N.” Her eyes widened before looking on the ground with a betrayal look on her face.</p><p>Their argument was cut off when Vanya walked downstairs, telling them that she needed to leave. She explained the encounter she had with Harlan a few days back. According to her, she needs everyone’s help, including Y/N’s. But her siblings declined, leaving her no choice to deal with her problems alone. She left Elliot’s place with her car keys.</p><p>Silence enveloped the place for a few seconds, each sibling minding their own business. But it was cut off when Y/N spoke up, “I’m coming with her.”</p><p>Five walked closer towards him with narrowed eyes, “What do you mean?”</p><p>She sighed, “The reason why I helped you in the first place is because you have a family. And I don’t have that. I grew up in an orphanage and then ran away because I don’t want to spend my years anymore all locked up. And when I found you, all of you, I thought I could help in my own way.”</p><p>All of the five siblings looked at her with widened eyes, hearing her confession.</p><p>She finished, “I helped because I want all of you to be together. But you turned your back on your sister. I’m not helping you anymore. I’m helping her.” Not waiting for their reply, she left Elliot’s place to go with Vanya.</p><p>Five looked around his siblings and saw the regretful look on their faces. He knew what was running in their heads. They were all stupid for turning their backs on their sister. And he was stupid because all he had done to Y/N is being a grumpy old man.</p><p>One by one, his siblings exited Elliot’s place. He followed them, finally deciding to go with Vanya and Y/N.</p><p>
  <em>When this is all over, I’m going to ask Y/N if she could be my friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was finally the time. The Hargreeves siblings were able to save Harlan as they fought with the Handler, Lila and the Commission. Five forced Y/N to stay with Sissy in the barn and hide if necessary during the fight. He didn’t want her to be in danger.</p><p>While Diego was persuading Lila to join their family, the Handler arrived in the barn and shot all of them. Five was the only one who was alive since Y/N pushed him out of the way. The bullet that was supposed to be in his head was in Y/N’s head. He was able to rewind the time to avoid the deaths of his loved ones.</p><p>Long story short, the Handler died in the hands of the Swede and Herb gave them the briefcase to get them home.</p><p>He was now sitting on a couch in Sissy’s dark living room with the briefcase in his hand. He needs to bid goodbye to Y/N. He came to the point that he will bring her with them to 2019. She has no one in this timeline so she would be left all alone again. But he knows he can’t bring someone to a different timeline.</p><p>
  <em>Just like what I said to Vanya, no one is insignificant.</em>
</p><p>The floor creaked, followed by small footsteps coming towards him. The sound halted not too far from him. He looked up to see Y/N staring back at him with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Your siblings are outside. They’re waiting for you.”</p><p>He nodded before walking towards her, gripping the briefcase in his hand. He stopped in front of her. “Come with us.”</p><p>Y/N stared at him with a shocked expression before chuckling at him, “Wow, I didn’t expect to hear that from you. You’re the one who said you can’t bring anyone to the future.”</p><p>Five looked on the ground with a small smile on his face. For technically two days of meeting her and one day of being with her, he would surely miss her. He can’t believe that he was attached to someone he only spent one day with. He wishes to be with her for a long time. She was the only one who made an effort to break his shell by being her loud and sarcastic self.</p><p>“I wish things are different.”</p><p>Y/N gave him a sad smile, “Me too, Five.”</p><p>Five wished he could spend more time with her. If he could stay for a little longer, he would do that in a heartbeat. But they need to be gone from 1963 as soon as possible since they don’t belong there. They already messed up the timeline by drawing attention to themselves.</p><p>An idea then came up to his mind. He can still do all of these things.</p><p>Filled with determination, he grabbed Y/N’s hand before staring at her, “I’ll look for you.”</p><p>Confusion filled her eyes, “What do you mean?”</p><p>He chose his next words very carefully, “When we get back to 2019, I’ll look for you.”</p><p>Y/N stared at his eyes for a while, trying to look for a hint of sarcasm in it. But she couldn’t find any. She realized right there that Five felt the same thing as hers. The feeling of wanting to be with each other.</p><p>She genuinely smiled at him, “I’ll wait, then.”</p><p>Five returned the smile and was about to let go of her hand when she gripped it tighter, “Can we, uh… Can I hold your hand on our way out?”</p><p>He caressed the back of her hand, “Of course.” It doesn’t matter if his siblings would see him holding her hand. For once, he would like to break his barriers to let someone in.</p><p>They walked out of Sissy’s house, his siblings looking at them while standing in a circle.</p><p>Y/N let go of Five’s hand, making him look at her. He saw a weak smile on her face. He waited for her to look at him before he repeated his words from earlier, “I’ll look for you.”</p><p>He walked towards his siblings to stand between Diego and Allison. They all looked at each other and Klaus stopped Five from opening the briefcase. He grabbed the hat that was placed by the house before standing between Vanya and Luther again.</p><p>Five was about to open when Y/N’s voice broke out, “Hey!” All of them turned around to look at her.</p><p>“Thank you for giving me the best day of my life.”</p><p>The Hargreeves siblings smiled at this. Diego spoke up, “I’m sorry about my behavior earlier.”</p><p>She let out a chuckle, “You think something like that will faze me? Pssh.”</p><p>They all smiled at her childish dominant behavior. She was really like a girl version of Five.</p><p>Mustering up all her courage, Y/N glanced at Five and gave him a grin, “See you in 56 years!" Their silent promise.</p><p>He felt tears building up his eyes. Good thing, Diego held his shoulder tightly, giving him support on what he’s feeling.</p><p>Five gave her a smile one last time before opening the briefcase. Blue light emitted from it and then enveloped them.</p><p>The Hargreeves siblings vanished in 1963, leaving a crying 13-year-old girl on a farm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 56 Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Returning to 2019, Five looks for the reader just like what he promised to her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A blue light suddenly appeared in the living room of the Umbrella Academy, followed by the appearance of the Hargreeves siblings. The blue light disappeared as cheers from these people filled the mansion.</p><p>“I should go to see Claire.”</p><p>“Come on, let’s celebrate first.”</p><p>“I’ll go get a drink! Diego, come with me!”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Klaus gestured Diego to come with him as Luther grabbed Allison’s hand to join the other pair. The four noticed that Vanya and Five weren’t with them.</p><p>They looked over as Vanya whispered, “Five, you’re…”</p><p>Klaus gasped softly before Diego finished her sentence, “Old.”</p><p>They were right. Five was back to his 58-year-old body. He used his powers to apply the right equations on himself as they time traveled.</p><p>He put down the briefcase on the floor before looking over at his clothes. They were clinging tightly on his body. Without saying anything to them, he teleported to his room to change his clothes. He found the clothes he first wore when he got back to 2019 almost 3 weeks ago. He removed his schoolboy uniform to put his suit and tie. He found his hat eventually and wore it on his head.</p><p>He teleported back to the living room to see his siblings standing, indicating that they were waiting for him. They scanned him from head to toe. He waited for them to process everything.</p><p>“Are you going somewhere?” Luther broke the silence. Five nodded at him without saying anything.</p><p>Diego sighed before smiling at him, “You’re gonna look for Y/N.” Five nodded again.</p><p>Vanya walked towards him and held out the car keys to him, “I knew you were going to look for her so I looked for Dad’s car keys.”</p><p>Five chuckled as he grabbed the car keys from her hand, “You always knew what’s in my mind, Vanya.” She smiled at him.</p><p>He looked back at his siblings, silently asking permission from them to let him go. He really likes to celebrate their successful arrival in their timeline but he promised to Y/N that he’ll look for her as soon as they get back.</p><p>His siblings looked at each other before offering each other a smile. Allison looked at him, “We’ll wait for you here.”</p><p>Klaus raised his hat in the air, “Go get her, gramps!”</p><p>Five shook his head playfully before heading towards the exit of their house. He walked towards his father’s car and opened it. Entering inside, he sighed.</p><p>He has no idea where to look first. All he knew about Y/N’s life as she came from an orphanage which was located in Dallas. He should’ve asked her where she would go before leaving her behind.</p><p>Unsure of where to go, Five started the car and drove away from the house.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Five opened the doors of a-not-so-busy donut shop as the familiar scent of coffee and sweet donuts filled his nose. He sat down on the same stool he sat down when he first went to Griddy’s Doughnuts almost three weeks ago. It was great to see the place still intact after he remembered murdering people in here after the Commission tracked him.</p><p>He had been searching for Y/N for hours already. The sun was setting now and this was the first time he actually stayed in a place for a long time. He was sure that he already searched the whole area. This was the only place he hasn’t searched yet and it was already obvious that she wasn’t here.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she’s still in Dallas. She did say she’ll wait for me. But did she mean she would wait in Dallas?</em>
</p><p>He sighed again as he rang the bell on the counter. His eyes softened as he recognized that the waitress who was smiling down on him right now was Hazel’s wife, Agnes.</p><p>“So, what it’ll be?” she pulled out a notepad and pen from her dress and looked back at him again.</p><p>“Coffee. Black.” Agnes wrote down his order as the doors opened behind him once again.</p><p>A woman sat on the stool on his left and Agnes greeted her as well, “Hello there, ma’am. What can I get for you?”</p><p>Five continued to stare at his hands on the counter as he listened to the conversation of the two.</p><p>“Can I have a chocolate milkshake? Add a lot of chocolate syrup on top, will ya?”</p><p>Five’s eyes widened as he heard the words come out from the old woman beside him. He looked at her and saw the same energetic and brave smile on a slightly wrinkled face.</p><p>Agnes sent a worried look on the customer, “Are you sure about that?”</p><p>The old woman let out a genuine chuckle, making Five smile as it resonated in his ears, “Yeah, I have to—”</p><p>Five joined her as she finished her sentence, “—enjoy the moment while it lasts.”</p><p>She finally took a look at him before sending him an amused smile. He looked back at her, returning the same smile. The two didn’t notice the waitress walking away to grab a mug for him.</p><p>Five was itching to confess that he knows her and calls her by her name but he wants to see if Y/N would realize that it was him all this time.</p><p>He looked at Agnes when she put a coffee mug on the counter then poured his coffee in it, “Thank you.”</p><p>Y/N looked at his order before whistling, “Damn, black coffee in our age? I tried drinking that but I ended up spitting it. I can’t believe he actually liked it back then.”</p><p>Her last sentence caught Five’s attention as he took a sip in his coffee. <em>Is she talking about me?</em></p><p>Y/N looked at him from head to toe just like what she did when she first met him, “You’re new. You look rich. Are you from New York or something?”</p><p>Five prevented himself from smiling. She wasn’t saying the same thing but the same thought was still there. He chose to ignore her to see her next reaction.</p><p>Y/N shook her head before sending an apologetic look to his way, “I’m sorry for all of the questions. It’s just… you kinda remind me of someone.”</p><p>Five saw the sadness in her eyes which made him feel an ache in his chest. <em>I caused that.</em></p><p>He was about to reveal who he actually is when she spoke up first with such energy he recognized. “I met this guy back then when I was in Dallas. He was so grumpy! When I talked to him, he was just ignoring me. Damn kid didn’t even turn around to look at me.”</p><p>Five stifled a laugh, clearly amused on her. <em>I wonder if she would take back what she just said when I revealed that I was the kid she met.</em></p><p>She looked away, smiling at her memory, “And when he got enough of me, he said,” She showed him a mocked angry expression, “I don’t know who you are, kid, but—”</p><p>“—you have to keep your mouth shut.” Five joined her as she finished her sentence.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him, showing him a serious look, “How did you…” Her eyes then widened as if she just realized something. She whispered, “Five?”</p><p>He put his mug on the counter before smiling at her, “Y/N.” She was clearly frozen in her spot with her lips parted, forming small ‘o’.</p><p>Without saying to her, he looked at Agnes who was holding a chocolate milkshake in her hand. He put his money on the counter. He was lucky to find a stash of money hiding in his Dad’s car. “Will you switch our orders to take out? We need it asap. Thank you.”</p><p>Agnes nodded before grabbing his mug, “Sure thing.” She disappeared into the kitchen with their orders.</p><p>He grabbed her hand like the way he did when he promised her that he’ll look for her, “Come with me. I’ll explain everything once we’re in our house.”</p><p>Y/N looked at his hand as her expression softened. She glanced up at him before nodding, “Okay.”</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The Hargreeves siblings were in the bar, waiting for Five to return. Klaus was standing behind the counter, gripping a bottle of alcoholic drink in his hands. Diego and Luther were on the couch while Allison was sitting on a stool by the counter. Vanya was the only one who was pacing back and forth, clearly impatient for Five.</p><p>All of them were impatient for Five. They were worried that he would disappear again just like what he did 17 years ago. They were finally together where no bad guys chasing them and no apocalypse to avoid. They can’t help but get worried about their brother.</p><p>Their heads perked up as they heard the footsteps coming closer to them. And in just a few seconds, Five stood not too far away from them with an old woman who appeared somewhat of his age.</p><p>Five looked at his siblings one by one, “All of you are still here.”</p><p>Allison smiled, “Told you, we’ll wait for you here.”</p><p>He smiled back at her. Y/N walked one step forward, making all siblings look at her, “Wow, still wearing the same clothes, huh?”</p><p>Vanya spoke up, “Yeah, we just got here a few hours ago.” Y/N nodded.</p><p>Everyone was still surprised at what they were witnessing. A few hours ago, they were in 1963 with a 13-year-old girl. And now, they are in 2019 with the same girl who turned out to be an energetic old woman.</p><p>Diego spoke out what the others have been thinking, “Where did you go when we left?”</p><p>Y/N then told them everything. After letting herself cry on the farm, she went to see Ray, Allison’s husband. She told him everything she knows about the Hargreeves siblings. Ray took her in and let her live in his house. In a few months, he decided to adopt her and put her to school. He became a great father to her.</p><p>Y/N looked at Allison, “Ray was very happy to meet you. He never dated nor married anyone else until the day he died.”</p><p>Allison let her tears trail down her cheeks as Luther walked up to her to comfort her. She calmed down before smiling back at her, “I’m happy I met him too.”</p><p>The 69-year-old woman later revealed that she never stopped stalking people. But the only people she stalked are those who are close to the siblings. She told Luther that his father figure got arrested. She told Diego that she wasn’t able to find any traces of Lila. She told Klaus that Dave came back from the war safe and sound. He already died but she was able to meet him in person and told him about her connection with Klaus.</p><p>Klaus walked up to her with hopeful eyes, “What— What did he say about me?”</p><p>“He said he was glad you told him everything. He owed you his life.”</p><p>Klaus smiled as he pulled out the soldier tag from his clothes. He stared at it, “Oh, Dave. You don’t owe me anything.” He kissed it before putting it in his clothes again.</p><p>Y/N told Vanya that she wasn’t able to find Sissy and Harlan at first. But Harlan turned up in her doorstep last year. According to him, Sissy just died but she wanted to let Vanya know that she loves her. Y/N revealed that Harlan has powers but he hid it from all people, knowing that it was dangerous.</p><p>Vanya told her, “I should go see him someday.”</p><p>“I’ll give you his address.”</p><p>After they all talked to each other, they ate dinner that was prepared by Grace for them (turned out she and Pogo were alive). Five was quiet for the whole time as he let his siblings talk to Y/N. He was patient since he was sure he’ll get to talk to her in private soon.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Five explored the house as his siblings were sleeping in each of their rooms. He went outside to find Y/N staring at the statue of Ben. It was already midnight and there was a cold wind slightly blowing in their way.</p><p>He walked towards her side before she spoke up, “This is your brother, right?”</p><p>He nodded as he remembered Vanya’s explanation of what happened to Ben back in 1963. He was sad that he wasn’t able to talk at least to his dead brother before he disappeared forever. He wished they would meet in his dreams.</p><p>He turned to look at her as he removed his suit. He put it on her shoulders, “You shouldn’t be out here. It’s cold.”</p><p>Y/N clutched his suit tighter to her body, “Damn, I miss being so young. The cold doesn’t usually affects me.”</p><p>It dawned on Five that Y/N was old. His wait for her only seemed hours. But for her, the wait took 56 years. It was longer than his years in the post-apocalyptic world.</p><p>Thinking that so many things had already happened, Five asked her, “Don’t you have a family waiting for you?”</p><p>Y/N chuckled, “I didn’t get married if that’s what you’re asking.”</p><p>“Right,” Five felt embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Why though?”</p><p>She shrugged before looking at him, “Because I told the guy I like that I will wait for him.”</p><p>
  <em>Like?</em>
</p><p>His eyes widened as he looked back at her. When she didn’t look away, his heart beat faster. He could see the love in her eyes, probably the same love she can see in his eyes.</p><p>Seeing Five won’t say anything, she changed the subject, “What are you gonna do now? I mean, you’ve spent your life on the run after all.”</p><p>Five looked back at Ben’s statue as he thought of her words. He never really thought of what he would do if everything is back to normal. Maybe he did think about it at some point. But it would always lead to an empty future.</p><p>Now that he met Y/N, he was sure of what he would do in his future.</p><p>“That never crossed my mind back then.” He casually grabbed her hand as he looked at her, “But now, I met you. As weird as it sounds since we practically just met for only three days, I would like to spend my future with you.”</p><p>Y/N smiled at him as she tightened her hold in his hand, “I’d love that.”</p><p>Five knew it won’t be long until death came to either of them since they were old. Even in a short while, he would like to be with Y/N. He wants to make up for all the years he lost. A new silent promise is now created from them: Stay with each other forever.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the Hargreeves siblings were watching them inside the house. Diego covered Klaus’ mouth with his hand to prevent him from squealing. They didn’t want Five to get angry at them if he found out that they were watching something really private.</p><p>They were happy to see their brother falling in love with their friend. It was about time to see him be calm and happy in his own way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).</p><p>Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>